Sweet child of mine
by Miyuki Jaganashi
Summary: "He has blue eyes?How can this be?It's uncommon for a fox!"Read and review,please.NOT a song fic
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I do not own anything.

And again,this site is against me,I would love it to be longer,more detailed..but this site

is a major pain.

Yoko Kurama was waiting the birth of his next heir."Sire,the magician you requested is here."

said one of his oldest servant.

His mate,Alaris(another kitsune)was several months along.

The sex of the child would not be known until birth.

Yoko didn't want to wait that long.

"Are you sure she can tell me if I'm having a son or not?"

The old man replied,"She has a successful rate predicating,milord."

"Very well,how long...will it take?"

The old woman replied,"You should know by night fall."Pulling out a pendant over the expecting.

To feel the vibes from the child within,only to be knocked back by a wave of

violent energy."I never felt such...power..."

Later...(nightfall)

Yoko entered the tent,only to find charred remains of the sorceress."Perfect."

A few months later...

Yoko was the proud father of a silver haired kit."Satoru,open your eyes..my son."

The newborn refused his father's command.

"Open your eyes."Yoko repeated.

Was the boy born blind?Why else wouldn't he open

his eyes?Irritated,he demanded the boy open his eyes."Open them or I will force them open!"

Satoru opened his eyes.

Yoko's smile faded.

Instead of green like his mother or golden like his.

The boy's eyes were cobalt blue.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I do not own anything.

A/N:This site gave me a lot of trouble,and is not detail friendly (at least for me)so,keep

that in mind when you review..and I'll try my best so it will make sense for you,the reader.

Yoko frowned,this was..how could his only son have blue eyes?

His sisters before him all had golden eyes.

All three of them.

"Papa,is the baby here?"asked Alma,his oldest.

"Yes,but you can't see him yet."

"But why?He's the heir you entrusted us with."

'Fine,you watch over him.I'm going to get something for your mother."

Alma picked up the newborn,her smile faded.

Her eyes widening in horror.

Dropping him.

"Waaahhhh!"

"I'm sorry,brother."Alma apologized."Here,some herbs to reduce the swelling."

The baby watched her movements,making suckling noises.

"Amaris,will you mind watching our sibling?"asking the eight year old.

"Sure."Again the previous expression of horror.

"Alma,what is he?He has blue eyes!It's uncommon for a fox!"

"I don't know...but he was born out of mother..."she trailed.

Yoko cut his way into another youkais' territory.

Still resentful that the son he always wanted was a curse.

He had to be.

"The gods must have decided to test me...that's all there is to it."

"Mother,the baby is hungry."

"Alright,give him to me...hello,Satoru..."pressing him to her chest,feeding him warm milk.

The baby drank greedily,his mother crying.

"Mama,why are you crying?"asked Anya,the youngest./Just celebrating her fifth birthday.

"Anya,you and your sisters will have to look after your brother..when I die."

"Mama,no..."

"It's okay,you can do it."

Alma's 12-just so you know

Amaris-8

Anya-5

more to come...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I don't own anything.

again this might be containing a lot of dialogue,this site is NOT

detail friendly.:Author's note:Plus,I decided to add more.

"Hn,my son is finally here,Kuronue."

"Oh,where is the tyke?"

"At home with his mother and sisters."

"You are so cute!"gushed Amaris.

"Let me hold him."requested Alma.

A few months later~

"Satoru,it 's time for your bath."announced Anya."Come on,brother."

Out of all his sisters she was his favorite.

His other two had potential mates.

Spending nearly all their time with their boyfriends.

Pressing him against her in the public bath,shielding him from the

baleful glares."Why are you babying the freak?He's nothing but a curse."

"You're wrong,he's part of my family."She defended him.

"He's a freak who doesn't deserve to live!"

"He's a beautiful baby which I am proud to call my brother."

There were a few blue faces,stammering a apology.

"We're sorry!We didn't mean it!"

Anya turned her head his direction."Father,you heard?"

"Yes,how dare they run their mouths."

Anya smiled,looking down at his blue eyes.

"See?Father does love you."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:I don't own anything.

And this will most likely have some detail missing...so don't hold it against me.

"Anyone who mocks my son's eye color will pay dearly."threatened Yoko.

"See,father does love you."said Anya,holding him in the bath.

Since their mother died of food poisoning,she was the primary caregiver.

Satoru worshiped his older sister.

She was the only one who seemed to always have a warm smile.

But nothing lasts forever...

A year later...

Satoru was barely mastering his ability to walk.

Anya(now six)was watching him.

When a large weapon pierced her chest.

She fell down,forever asleep.

"Damn!I was aiming for the kid!"said a bounty hunter.

Sapphire blue burned with malice."You..killed my beloved sister.."

Yoko returned to see a dead Anya.

Her killer had a similar fate.

"She didn't deserve to die.."Satoru whispered.

"You have to realize it's out of your hands,Satoru."

Satoru stared at his sister's grave in the pouring rain.

Refusing to go inside the cave where it was warm.

"He's taking it so hard."said Alma.

"We should cheer him up."

"She wouldn't you crying over her."said Alma.

"Why did she have to die?"

Alma had no answer for him.

"Come,let's go home."she offered.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:I do not own anything.

And yes,this story will most likely have words missing.I will try my best for everyone that reads this.

"Satoru,you ready to start your training?"

"Sure,dad."

A/N:It's been a few years since Anya's death.

Satoru now six,spend most of his time training.

His other older surviving sisters had moved on with their lives,leaving their home.

"Now,let's begin what we started with last time."

Satoru was still the talk of everyone's lips,something he hated.

"Try not to let it bother you,"

"..Okay..I just wish they stop."

"Then do something about it...strike fear into their eyes...Kill them."

"But...alright..."

"Good,you are to carry the family legacy.

"There's a legacy?"

"Of course,you are the 'prince of thieves'."

Satoru nodded."Do you think I'm ready,father?"

"You were born took me awhile to conceive the saying goes,

good things come to those who wait."

"Whatever you say."

"Don't be like that."

"Sorry."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:I do not own anything.

And yes,this will have a lot of dialogue,this site isn't detail friendly...so,you've been warned,I

do not want to hear "your story needs detail"or my personal favorite"check your grammar"

keep that in mind,I have so much trouble editing and re-editing,words were always cut out.

Just leave your review at the end of the story,thanks.

"Satoru,you have shown much improvement, you are still lacking skill."

"Skill in what,father?"

"How to handle the ladies."

"Ladies?Do you think I'll fight them?"

"No,you mate with them."

Satoru cocked his head,"Mate?"

"It's time I explained to you."

"Oh..is that how I came to be?"

Kurama nodded,"That's right,son."

"Oh.I wonder if I'll be as strong as you,father."

"You will one day."

"I will make you proud of me."

Later...

Satoru went on his first kill without the aide of his father.

Returning with a herd of wild boars.

"Father,I'm back."

"You caught all those?"

"Sure did."

"Well go clean them ."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:I do not own anything.

And yes,this story will most likely have words missing.I will try my best for everyone that reads this.

"Satoru,where is he?"asked Kurama,returning with a successful plundering.

"He's still out with Megumi."said one of his servants.

"Again?Those two have been inseperable for months now."

"Satoru,you see that?"asked the violet eyed black haired female kitsune.

"Alone and unguarded...perfect."

"Mi lady,it's Yoko 's here to slay us."said a female villager.

"Protect the treasure and the princess."

Against the two kitsunes,the human villagers stood no chance against them.

"That was too easy."cheered Megumi.

Satoru frowned,"It happened again,Megumi."

"What happened...oh."

"How can I strike fear in those if they keep mistaking me for my father?"

"I don't know how to answer that."

Satoru sighed,"Forget it.A job well 's go see my father."

"Father,I'm back."

"So,you it did go?"

Before Satoru could answer,he was interrupted."You could have had their treasure within a hour...

the boy has so much to learn."cackled a veteran solider.

Satoru grinned and beared village had proven to have a shortage of hands at the time they were robbed

of their possessions."Sire.."Satoru left the group.

"You fought are the worst of the worst."

"Megumi,forget it."Storu dismissed it,waving goodbye.

"Satoru..."

"Enough,we celebrate my son's victory...

go get him."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer:I do not own anything.

A/N:This site gave me a lot of trouble,and is not detail friendly (at least for me)so,keep

that in mind when you review..and I'll try my best so it will make sense for you,the reader.

Satoru arrived in a foul mood.

Sixteen years old now and often mistaken for his father.

"Well,you did a good job bringing more wealth to my empire."

"Your empire?"questioned the younger kitsune.

"That's right-

you will have to establish your own empire."

Satoru growled,"I thought I was to inherit this one day."

"Well,I changed my mind."

Satoru got up,leaving the cave.

Megumi following him.

"He just doesn't see me as his successor."

"You know he needs you more than you need him."

"If that were true,it would have changed everything."

"Satoru..."

"Well., looks like rain...

we better get inside."

" it's my wayward son and his lover."chimed Kurama.

"Father."addressed Satoru.

"Satoru,come here,my son."

He wasn't buying father's act of interest.

"If it's all the same,I'll pass."

"Smart boy."said Yoko.

"Hn."

"Don't patronize him!In fact-"

"Megumi,don't.I can't lose you."

Yoko laughed,"So,you're in love with her."

"What of it?"

"Nothing,but my bloodline will diminguish if you two breed."

"Is that all you think about?"

"Are you angry,my son?"

"What do you think?You insulted her."

"Hn,very get some sleep...

we got another village to ruin."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer:I don't own anything.

And this will most likely have some detail missing...so don't hold it against me.

"Don't what your father said bother you."said Megumi.

"Hn,And he's the legendary king of thieves,of course he's going to be hard on me."

Megumi's eyes narrowed slightly,"You sound like you're giving up."

"I'm not."Satoru gruffed."I'm going out for awhile."

"I'm going with you."

"Suit yourself."Satoru walked away,Megumi following.

"Boss,we heard of a rumored mountain village that is supposed to have a vast treasure."

"Really now?Maybe I ask junior to accompany us on this mission."

"Sorry, he left with the litltle Megumi."said one of Yoko's subjects.

Yoko purred,"I wonder if he is going to make her a "Woman",laughing.

"Satoru,where are we going?"asked his closest confidante.

"To the forest for training...what else?"

"You're not afraid of what your father thinks of you,are you?"

"...No,I'm just fed up with the way he treats me."

"He only does that is because he-"

"He's afraid of my existence."

"That's not true."Megumi insisted.

Satoru sighed,"He is, sees me as his rival."

Megumi looked down,"Maybe you're right..."

"I am...

let's keep going."

"Okay."


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer:I do not own anything.

And if you're reading this for the first time,I am aware this has a lot of dialogue.

and the details are not long enough,this site HAS given me a LOT of trouble..so,with that said-look

past that and review!No flames,please.

It wasn't going any easier for Satoru for the next few days.

Satoru grew further apart from his days and nights arguing with him.

"Come on,admit it,you never wanted me as your son."said the younger kitsune.

Golden eyes leered at sapphire blue,"is that what you think?"

"It's what I know."

",Sat-"

"Milord,we were ambushed by the enemy."said one of Yoko's servants.

"Stay here,Satoru."ordered Yoko.

"Like hell I will."

Yoko saw his only son run off,disobeying him.

"My son is a romantic fool."Yoko knew where he was going.

"I got to find Megumi and ask her to be mine."

She was his reason to reason he tolerated his father's cruelty.

And he was not going to let her slip through his fingers.

"Megumi!"

"Satoru..."

'Let's get out of here and make our own little family."

"...yes,I like that idea..."

"Sire,you're going to let him walk away?"asked the old man.

"Satoru needs to spend his wings and fly."

Satoru didn't look back ,Yoko didn't either.

"Good bye father..."

"Good bye..sweet child of mine..."


End file.
